Telephone
by togekiazu
Summary: This is a suckish story. It contains Ikarishipping, OldRivalshipping, Contestshipping, and Pokeshipping. Also my first, so leave bad comments. xP


**Hi! This is my first story, so it sort of sucks. And I won't be writing stories a lot. Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Pokeshipping,and OldRivalshipping. So if you don't like that, later!**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, BECAUSE IF I DID, ASH WOULDN'T KEEP GETTING NEW GIRLS. MISTY OWNS ASH, GOT IT, OTHER GIRLS?**

**Oh, and tell me about any mistakes, okay? And give me mean reviews so I can get better at this, or better yet, a nice review! O u O**

A bluenette slammed a door and ran. "Why did she have to even go and do that?" she said to no one in particular. Tears started to stream down her face while she kept running. She soon stopped at a nearby lake. Today, the lake looked absolutely beautiful. There was light breeze, which ruffled her hair a ibt. She heard the sounds of bug Pokémon. The moon reflected in the lake's clear waters.

She wiped her tears quickly, even though they still streamed down her face and sat down in the grass near the amazing view. She soon heard soft footsteps interrupting the peace. "Troublesome." A voice said. The bluenette turned around and saw the cause of her stupid dilemma. "And just what do you want, Paul?"

_Dawn, Misty, May, Leaf, Gary, Drew, Ash and Paul were sitting in a room in Misty's house. _"_Hey, who plays Telephone these days? I mean, other than little kids. " Dawn asked. _

"_Apparently, we do." Gary said. Leaf pushed Gary, laughing at his face expression. "Oh, come on. It will be fun." Leaf said to Gary, still laughing. "I know, deep inside, you love me." Gary told Leaf. "Maybe. In a hundred years." Leaf said, still laughing and started sticking out her tongue at him. _

"_Okay, so is everyone joining?" May asked, eating a bowl of noodles. "Where did you get those noodles?" Misty asked. "Your kitchen, duh." May said, glancing to Misty as if this was obvious. _

_Misty's face changed from a tiny smile to a big frown, her eyes starting to blaze with anger."I want my noodles! That was the last cup!" Misty screamed, pulling out a mallet. May screamed as Misty chased her out of the room, yelling at May to give her back the noodles. _

"_Where does she get that thing?" Ash asked nobody in particular, finishing a cheeseburger. After glancing and wondering where he got the cheeseburger, he told Ash, "No idea." He had the same confused expression of Ash. _

_Later, May and Misty came back in the room. "Aww, do I have to?" May pleaded Misty. "Yes, unless you want to get killed by my mallet. Or you can buy me some noodles!" Misty said, obviously still angry about the noodles. "Fine. I like-" May started saying. "Out with it already, or I get out the mallet." Misty said, with a look that probably could kill someone. _

"_Okay, fine!" May screamed at Misty. "Drew, I LIKE YOU!" she screamed, starting to blush. The group started to laugh and say "ooh" repeatedly at May and Drew, making May and Drew blushing. Misty had a smile of victory/revenge on her face."There, happy Misty?" she said, glaring at Misty. Misty replied by sticking out her tongue._

_May got up to leave when Drew held her arm." Hey,wait. I.. umm… like you too?" Drew said, stammering while blushing a bright red. "Awww!" The whole group screamed at May and Drew. _

"_Lovebirds, just leave if you don't want us to interrupt your lovey-dovey conversation." Paul said, obviously bored. "Congrats man, that's the first time you spoken this whole night!" Ash said, laughing until Paul glared at him. "Come on May, let's just sit down." Drew said, giving Paul an "I'm going to murder you later" look. _

"_Okay, so is everyone joining the kiddie Telephone game thing?" Dawn asked everyone. Misty, May, Drew, Leaf and Gary nodded, Ash ate a bag of chips, which probably meant a yes, and Paul just glared at everyone in the group, which probably meant yes also. "Okay, then." Leaf said. "We are just going to use cellphones instead of whispering in everyone's ears. Got it? Or I'll have Misty hit you with her mallet." Leaf said, glancing at Misty, who had her mallet ready._

_Minutes later, the game started. The group had their cellphones placed down in front of them. The game started with Misty, who was texting to someone on her cellphone._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Gary took out his phone, which was making the noise. Then Gary started laughing at Misty. "Seriously, I can't wait to see when a __certain person__ sees this." Gary said, wiping a tear from his eye. Misty glared at him, and a second later, he was on the floor and yelling in pain. "Fine, I take it back. Ow." Gary said. Gary sat up and started texting someone._

_Leaf's phone starting buzzing. "Awww.." she said, a couple seconds later, looking at Misty. Leaf slapped Gary, who was still laughing. "Stop laughing, it's cute." Leaf said, glaring at Gary. "And weird." Gary added under his breath. Leaf ignored Gary's mean comment, picked up her phone and started texting someone._

_Soon, a ringtone that repeatedly said 'Drew is awesome' in a voice that obviously belonged to Drew over and over again was heard. Everyone started laughing, while covering their mouths at Drew, who was completely embarrassed. "I'll change the ringtone later, okay?" Drew said, glaring at everyone, still blushing. Drew then started sending a message, and May's phone sounded._

_She glanced at the text and was obviously confused by what it said. "What! Impossible!" May screamed to Misty in a friendly way. Misty started blushing again. "Just shut UP!" Misty screamed back to Misty. May started texting to someone._

_Dawn's phone started beeping. "Awww!" Dawn said, looking over to Misty, who was still blushing. "Cool, we agree on this!" Leaf said to Dawn, smiling. "I still don't believe it. It makes no sense at al—" Gary started, before receiving another slap from Leaf. "Maybe that will teach you to shut up." Leaf said._

_Dawn started texting on her cellphone. Soon, there was a faint beep and Paul saw the message. "Hn." He just said. Then he started texting the last person._

_The sounds of a Pikachu was heard, and Ash flipped open his phone. "Hey, what is this supposed to mean?" Ash asked, confused. Misty slapped herself. She grabbed his phone to look at the message._

_**This is Misty, people! Guess what? I like Ash, even though he is an absolutely dense idiot! :) Leave a message here, or I hit you with a mallet! ;D**_

_**Gary: You and Ashy-boy? Please.**_

_**Leaf: Aww! So cute!**_

_**Drew: Who knew? I mean, other than you.**_

_**May: Wow, wouldn't have even suspected it. Weird yet cute. :P**_

_**Dawn: I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT**_

_**Paul: I have absolutely no comment.**_

"_Guys!" she said, blushing. All of them, except for Ash and Misty, started laughing. "I still don't get it!" Ash said, finishing his bag of chips. "Oh, never mind, dense boy." Misty said._

"_Okay, I'll go next!" May said, waving her hands to everyone. She started to send out a text to Drew. Many laughs were heard as the "Drew is awesome" ringtone sounded. Drew ignored the laughs, and looked at the text. "Wow, I never even expected." Drew said. "Yeah, but she won't like it when she knows I told." May said, glancing to no one in particular._

_Drew started texting someone. Misty soon picked up her phone and raised her eyebrow a bit. She looked at the message for a little bit then started texting someone else. Gary picked up the phone and screamed. "THIS ISN'T A JOKE IS IT?" Gary screamed in joy. "Unfortunately for you, nope." May said._

_Gary started texting someone. Paul got his phone and started texting. Soon, both Ash's and Dawn's phones started sounding at the same time. "Hey, you can't give it to two people at once!" Dawn said, glaring at Paul. Paul just shrugged. Dawn started texting someone while Ash just starred at the message, obviously confused with the world of texting._

_Leaf's phone sounded, and she picked it up. "MAYYY!" Leaf screamed, blushing._

_**Hi, it's May. I got a secret about Leaf which I must tell. Sorry, Leaf. She likes Gary, a lot. Leave a message if you feel the need to laugh.**_

_**Drew: O _ O**_

_**Misty: .. Leaf, if you need to, just ask for my mallet to hit May with.**_

_**Gary: OMG OMG I LOVE YOU TOO LEAF! :) :) :) :)**_

_**Paul: No comment.**_

_**Dawn: MAY, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! And Leaf, AWW..SO CUTE.**_

_Leaf smiled at Gary, blushing a bit, then looked at Misty. "So, I can still borrow your mallet?" Leaf asked Misty. Misty nodded, threw the mallet to her, and May started screaming like a maniac again._

_Minutes later, May and Leaf came back. "Okay, I go next!" Leaf said. Leaf got out her phone and started texting someone. Soon, three phones started sounding at once. "Before you ask, I'm doing what Paul did so we can do this faster." Ash took out his phone and looked confused. May looked at her phone and said "Ooh!", while Misty looked at Leaf with confusion._

_Soon, three more phones were heard. Gary looked utterly confused. Drew covered his ears from all the laughing about his ringtone, then opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly. Paul just looked shocked. "Oh come on! Tell me already!" Dawn said, whining a bit. "Fine, whatever Troublesome." Paul said, sending the text message to her._

_Dawn looked at her phone, then rubbed her eyes to make sure she was reading the message right._

_**Dawn likes Paul. That's all I've got to say. Leave a message!**_

_**Misty: How is that even possible?**_

_**May: Misty, you owe me five dollars from that bet about Dawn liking Paul! :P**_

_**Ash: AAMLx11111111228**_

_**Gary: What Misty said.**_

_**Drew: OMG HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE ARE WE IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

_**Paul: …**_

_Dawn started feeling tears in her eyes, and started running, ignoring her friend's pleas to come back._

"So?" Dawn said, trying to wipe her tears. "What do you want?" She screamed at Paul, the tears coming back. "I just wanted to say.." Paul started. Soon, many voices were heard. They both turned around to see the rest of the gang, excluding Ash.

"Uh, Ash is eating chips in the house." Gary said. "So, you're letting him in the house to steal all your food?" Paul asked coldly. "OH NO!" Misty screamed, running towards her house. "Soo?" May asked. "You tell her?" Leaf asked after May. "What, that you absolutely hate me now?" Dawn said, crying more than before.

"Geez, I was going to, until you stupid idiots came. Go leave, now." Paul said, glaring at them. "Okay, fine, geez.." Drew said, leading the rest of the gang back to Misty's place.

"What were you going to tell me?" Dawn asked, when she was sure the rest of the group left. "I like you." Paul simply said. Dawn's face turned from a frown to a big smile. And knowing that Paul liked her almost made her faint.

"Geez, you don't need to try to die when I say stuff, Dawn. It's not like I'm trying to kill you." Paul said, staring at her. Dawn started to open her mouth then close it repeatedly. "What?" he asked. "You said my real name!" Dawn said with a smile. "You must be mistaken, Troublesome." Paul said. And soon Dawn saw a smile she never thought she'd live to see.

_**The End**_

**Well, that sucked for a first story. Well later, remember, this is my first story. So it sucks. Okay, bye! **

**;D ~togekiazu**

**P.S. I'm bored also. What do you guys do when you're bored? Do you look at my lame story and say, "Hey, I can write a better story than this. Hey, I'll write my own story so togekiazu can read it!"? I don't know. I'm bored, see? This is what I do when I'm bored. I randomly type. Okay, byeeee!**


End file.
